jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stark Industries Pentagon Composite Shield Core (P.C.S.C.)
The Stark Industries Pentagon Composite Shield Core. The ultimate in defense. This unit can only be built into ships. And cannot be installed on already completed ships, par its size and energy requirements. * A brief Description: The PCSC is a massive two hundred meter by two hundred meter Isocohedron shaped Shielding core, built around a hyper matter annihilation reactor. The sheer size of this core means it can only be built onto capital grade ships. And, at the very least, a Medium as far as ship class. The PCSC is not in fact a single generator, but is hundreds of micro generators connected to each other by complex telemetry processors, targeting computers, fire control tracking processors, and plotting solution computronics. The shield works not be generating a single solid shield. But by generating a mass of smaller, meter large, polygon shaped shields. This smaller size dictates that the shield will thus be stronger (as a singe generator is trying to protect but a meter large area, and not a whole ship). This mass of polygons, proliferate enough to encompas a whole ship, are projected in a kind of shutter shield formation. Now, as we all know, shutter shields can't be projected in a curve. The problem of encompassing the hole ship was absolved by simply directing the polygons into a Isocohedron shell. Thus forming a solid barrier at all angles from attack. Now, this shell is actually the first of three, as two more layers of polygons are projected and then stacked ontop of another in a kind of grid locking fashion. This way, the shield actually has three layers of interlocking polygons, formed in a isocohredron shaped shell. *'Defensive capabilities:' The shell, mentioned before hand, is highly versatile. If a panel on the outer most layer is damaged, than it can be shut off, then shuffled with one on the bottom layer, thus making the shield, when in this formation, highly versatile. And, all in all, three times stronger than a normal shield. It takes a tremendous amount of time to chip away at the shield. And, even when all but four or five panels have been destroyed, these panels can still (thanks to the processors integrated into the shields generator) be placed directly into the way of incoming bolts or missiles, selectively negating damage, without having to have coverage over the whole ship. *'Offensive capabilities:' When desired, the shield can be switched to an alternative "Offensive" mode. This mode shunts all of the reactors power to a small group of generators, making them incredibly strong, at the expense of leaving the rest of the ship unarmored and exposed to attack. These select panels in conjunction with a modified Magnetic containment-bubble generator, which uses electro magnetic seals to make these few deflectors panels protected by a magnetic seal, make it so that these select panels are virtually invulnerable to blaster fire. All blaster, laser, and turbo laser bolts will simply ricochet harmlessly off of the shield. These panels can be (thanks to the diverting of reactor power to these panels to make them stronger), in addition to, projected at great distances of up to 5,000 meters. These panels, when arranged correctly, can be placed around Starfighters, essentially making a sealed bubble around the ship. The ship in question, if it fired its lasers, would hit itself due to the reflective nature of the shield. In addition, placing these panels directly in front of turbolaser emplacements, would redirect there fire back at there own gun emplacements, or even at enemy ships. HOWEVER. When in overdrive mode, these panels can STILL be damaged by MAC rounds, or missiles. In other words, anything that delivers KINETIC damage. In addition, when in Overdrive mode, the panels are EXTREMELY vulnerable to ION cannon fire. The intense ionic effect imparting the specialized bolts, when striking the magnetically sealed panel, would essentially short circuit the containment bubble on the panel, then follow the field to the core itself. This being so, a heavy Ion cannon, or even multiple shots from a light Ion cannon against these panels in over drive, will short circuit the Overdrive mode. Overdrive, on other words, should only be used in situations where the enemy does NOT have Ion capabilities. * Drawbacks and Weaknesses: Quite frankly, you can't use the shield in conjunction with weapons. it just won't work. Its meant to be the ultimate in DEFENSE. Not a means of hiding behind a wall while shooting at someone else. The shield works like this: You use the shield and no weapons. Or use the weapons and no shield. That simple. No exceptions par potential for abuse. Second, while in offensive mode, the shield can be used to wrap around enemy targets. The effective range for this is five thousand meters. However, while in this mode, energy must be diverted from engines to power the core. Meaning, while you may be able to put a magnetic bubble around an enemy capital ship, your not going anywhere. In addition, your not going to be able to shield yourself from enemy attack. Instead, you will have to rely on allied ships to protect your shield ship. In addition, when in Overdrive mode, and Ion cannons fired at the panels while in this mode, will create a super conductive overload. Essentially short circuiting the Overdrive mode, and allowing the enemy to bash away at the panels in their normal mode. Link to Patent Approval: http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1190&t=19692&start=0 Category:Shipboard Systems